Daisuke's Uke-ish Birthday
by Shikou Yamitsuki
Summary: *B-day fic for Pyrro Tsumi* It's Davis' birthday and he and Koushirou get into a fight of sorts. . . (YAOI: DAIKEN, KOUJYOU, AND MORE!)


Hi, Minna!  Shikou here! (Duh)  This is just a simple B-day fic for my friend Pyrro Tsumi of the SinSisters.  I hope you enjoy it, even though you won't because my writing sucks!  ^^;;;

So anyway, Happy Birthday, Pyrro!

Warnings: This contains Yaoi, blah,  blah, blah, this is **NOT** a Kousuke/Daishiro

Pairings: Daiken/Kensuke, Koujyou/Jyoushiro, Minor Taito, Takori, and Daiori (don't ask) 

Disclaimer: *raises eyebrow* I don't own Digimon, it's characters, or that queer little truth telling game (you'll see what I mean soon ^^)

Note:  All of the girls are visiting Mimi in America . . . . . Because I said so.

            "Come on in, Daisuke."  Koushiro greeted his younger friend and led him inside his apartment.  

        It was Daisuke's Birthday and the Male Digidestined had planned a surprise party for him at Izzy's house; his parents would be out for the afternoon.  The plan was for Koushirou to invite Davis over for a while and the rest of the guys would bring cake and presents in a bit. "And Happy Birthday, by the way." 

        "Thanks, Iz!" Davis replied as he plopped down on the Izumi's sofa.  (A/N: Which Jyou knew all too well, I might add ^___^;;)  Pulling something from his coat pocket, he motioned to Koushiro.

        "Come here, I brought something!"  The redhead grudgingly walked over and sat parallel to Davis.  

        "What _is _that?" he asked, carefully eyeing the crude pink contraption.

        "It's something of Jun's I thought we could have some fun with" Raising an eyebrow, Koushiro studied it and recognized it from the commercial for that board game where you had to tell the truth and stuff.  Crossing his arms and turning away, Koushirou stated, 

        "Daisuke, I want nothing to do with your childish little games." Snorting, Daisuke locked his right hand onto Izzy's wrist and stuck his thumb on the purple part of the little pink thing. (A/N: descriptive, aren't I?)

"Koush, stop being such a party pooper and just answer one question."  Pleading *insert color of Daisuke's eyes here* eyes caused Koushirou to turn around and sigh, 

        "Okay, but just _one_ question."

        "YAY!"  Davis screamed like a schoolgirl before asking "Now, Koushiro, when you and Jyou have sex, who plays uke? Hmm?"  Mumbling 'hentai' under his breath, Koushiro calmly retorted,

        "Easy, Jyou plays uke, and _I_ play seme."  All of a sudden, little red lights started flashing on the mini lie detector as Daisuke burst out laughing,

        "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was right!  You _are_ uke! HAHAHA!" An extremely pissed-off Koushirou snatched the toy from Daisuke's hand, who was now rolling around on the carpet in complete hysterics.  When Davis finally managed to climb back onto the sofa, Koushirou fumed, 

"It's just a piece of shit, here," and he pressed Daisuke's thumb to the purple part. "Same question."

        "Well of course, my dear Koushirou, _I _am _always_ seme." Again, the red lights on the device started flashing.

        "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  I think it might be right this time!" Now it was Koushirou's turn to contain his laughter.  Hands on his hips, Davis spat, 

        "Well it wasyou who first said it was a piece of shit!"

        "Oh, so _now_ you're agreeing with me?" Koushiro had just pulled himself upright and wiped a mock tear from his eye.

        "I know, we'll test it!"  Having said that, Davis put his thumb on the purple oval once more and started, "Cody has one ball!" This time, the green lights started flashing.  "That can't be right, last time I checked--," Koushirou cut him off

        "Ooookay, Davis, I get the picture!"

        After a few more tests, the two had come to a conclusion: it really _was_ a piece of shit.  Soon, they got back on the topic of who plays uke. 

        "Geeze, Koush, I just can't see you as seme."

"Yeah?  Well what about you and Ken?  He _was_ the digimon emperor y'know"

        "_Was_!"

        "So what?  Does that really even matter?"

        This went on for quite a while longer until the two became fed-up with the situation and lunged at each other, but not in the loving way Tai and Matt do.  Soon, chunks of hair were flying as they clawed and bit at shoulders, arms, and hands.  All the while, they were making Sora-like sex noises and hissing and just plain being, well, _uke_-ish.  

        About 15 minutes later, Daisuke and Koushirou were abruptly pulled apart by two blue-haired digidestined (A/N: HMM!  I WONder wHo THey COULD bE!)

        Still clawing at the air before them and continuing to hiss, they were scolded by their respective koibito.

        "Koushirou!  We give you ONE job and you blow it by getting into a fight with Daisuke?  It's his BIRTHDAY for crying out loud," Izzy looked up towards Jyou, still being restrained and replied,

        "But, Joe!  He started it!"

Meanwhile . . . . .

        "He attacked me, Ken!  He attacked me!  Can you believe him? Kennnn!"  Davis struggled in his lover's grip.

        "That's not the point, Davis!  I thought you knew better!"   

Meanwhile . . . . .

        "So let me get this strait," Takeru had his elbow resting in his hand and was rubbing his temples. "You two came here, saw them fighting, and didn't do anything about it?"

Taichi and Yamato were curled up in each other's arms in a chair, sharing a bowl of popcorn. "_We_ were bored and hungry.  _They_ were interesting to watch.  Are you saying that putting 2 and 2 together is wrong?"  Asked Taichi, trying to sound hurt.

"Besides," Matt concluded, "It wasn't any of our business."  Iori, hand in hand with Takeru, merely shook his head.

Joe, using sedatives from his magical, medical, purse, was able to calm the boys.  Both Ken and Jyou felt sorta bad about what their boyfriends did, so they started talking and apologizing.

"Sorry about Koushiro ruining Davis' birthday like that, Ken," 

"No, that's fine, Jyou, it was also Daisuke's fault too, y'know"

Daisuke and Koushirou were sitting across from each other on the floor, too drugged up to do anything but flick each other off occasionally.

"I guess," Jyou solemnly replied

Then, they both simultaneously sighed, thinking, 'He wonders why he's uke'

Who is really seme?  Will we ever know?  Do we even really care?  Somehow, I really doubt be do.

END 

Well, Ja!


End file.
